The True Love
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Ia selalu ada dan peduli meskipun aku mengacuhkannya. Aku telah menemukan siapa cinta sejatiku, cinta abadiku. "Aku mencintaimu— Sakura, sangat mencintaimu." /For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.\ -ONESHOOT- [AU]


_Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hati manusia. Ada banyak cara yang ditunjukkan oleh manusia untuk mencintai pasangannya, dan salah satu cara mencintai yang ia tunjukkan padaku adalah, ia selalu peduli meskipun aku mengabaikannya._

 _Dan inilah kisahku._

.

.

* * *

 **-—ONESHOOT—-**

 **The True Love**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ©** **Masashi Kismoto**

 **Story by Uchiha Amelia**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **.**

Prompt #4

Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction

For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Ia selalu ada dan peduli meskipun aku mengacuhkannya. Aku telah menemukan siapa cinta sejatiku, cinta abadiku. 'Aku mencintaimu— Sakura, sangat mencintaimu.'

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas 3 di Konoha High School. Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga Uchiha, salah satu keluarga kaya dan terpandang yang ada di kota ini. Ayahku mempunyai sebuah perusahaan besar, lebih tepatnya ini adalah perusahaan milik keluarga yang dikelola secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Beliau adalah orang yang tegas, bertanggung jawab dan berdedikasi dalam pekerjaannya, namun jarang mempunyai waktu untuk keluarga. Sedangkan Ibuku adalah wanita yang lemah lembut, menyayangi anak-anaknya, namun ia tak pernah berani melakukan protes pada ayah atas segala sikapnya. Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara, kakak laki-lakiku bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dia tidak tinggal di Konoha, sudah tiga tahun ini dia menetap tinggal di Otogakure, karena ia mendirikan sebuah perusahaan disana yang dibangun dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Aku popular dan mempunyai banyak fans perempuan disekolah, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka mengidolakanku. Banyak yang mengatakan itu karena aku tampan, _cool_ , dan kaya. _I don't care_ — aku benci mereka. Menurutku mereka hanya segerombolan perempuan pengganggu yang terobsesi denganku. Aku benci mendengar suara teriakan berisik mereka saat melihatku, dan juga tatapan meleleh mereka saat menatapku. Itu menjijikan!

Berbanding terbalik dengan para perempuan, aku mempunyai segudang musuh lelaki yang membenciku disekolah ini, entah apa yang membuat mereka membenci. Menurut Naruto satu-satunya teman lelaki yang aku miliki disekolah, mereka memusuhiku itu karena sikap dingin dan arogan, serta ucapanku yang selalu— pedas dan menyakitkan ketika berbicara. Masa bodoh aku juga tak peduli.

 _Fangirl_ dan _haters_ mereka itu sama saja, hanya pengganggu dan aku sangat membenci mereka.

Aku sangat sering terlibat perkelahian di sekolah, dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali namaku masuk dalam buku catatan hitam guru konseling milik Kakashi _sensei_. Ku akui itu karena aku mempunyai tempramen yang buruk, serta memiliki emosi yang tinggi dan mudah meluap-luap. Jadi bila ada lelaki yang mencari masalah denganku sedikit saja, aku tak segan untuk memberinya hadiah— sebuah tinjuan.

Karena kesal dengan ayahku yang jarang memperhatikan keluarganya, jarang pulang ke rumah, dan seringkali membuat ibu jadi bersedih karenanya, aku melampiaskannya dengan pergi ke klub malam. Aku mengonsumsi wine dan meminum minuman beralkohol lainnya saat di bar. Aku juga seorang perokok, dan aku sanggup menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok dalam satu hari di usia ku yang masih 17 tahun.

Aku tidak mempunyai sosok seseorang special yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hatiku, mungkin aku belum menemukannya. Atau mungkin memang tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas untuk mendampingi hidupku. Entahlah menurutku tidak ada perempuan yang benar-benar tulus menyayangi dan mencintaiku. terkecuali kasih sayang dari Ibuku, itu adalah satu-satunya cinta dan kasih tulus dari seorang wanita yang aku sadari dan sangat bisa aku rasakan keberadaannya dengan sangat jelas.

Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, karena aku belum pernah merasakannya. Sejauh ini belum ada satu perempuan pun yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta, dan menyadarkan ku apa arti dari mencintai dan dicintai sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Jendela kelas yang ada tepat di sebelahku terbuka, aku menatap menerawang keluar jendela itu. Ada sesuatu hal yang aku pikirkan. Hal itu merupakan masalah baru dalam kehidupanku, yang baru aku ketahui beberapa hari belakangan ini. masalah tersebut terus saja mengusik pikiranku, dan mengganggu kinerja otak kiriku.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa?" aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan, dan merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan mungil di lenganku. Aku menoleh padanya, dia sedang menatapku khawatir. Ya perempuan yang duduk di sampingku dalam kelas ini adalah teman sebangku ku, namanya Haruno Sakura. kami menjadi teman sebangku atas perintah _sensei_. Menurutku dia juga termasuk salah satu _fangirl_ ku di sekolah. Tapi dia sedikit berbeda dengan _fangirl_ ku yang lainnya. Dia tidak pernah berteriak histeris saat melihatku, ataupun mengeluarkan tatapan melelehnya saat memandangku.

Dia sering mengikutiku diam-diam sendirian disaat jam istirahat, dia juga selalu peduli padaku meskipun aku mengabaikannya. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Kau melamun semenjak jam istirahat dimulai." Ucapnya lagi

Suasana dikelas sedang sepi karena masih berada dalam jam istirahat, dikelas ini hanya ada kami berdua. Aku mendelik padanya "Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku singkat.

Dia tersenyum sambil tetap menatapku "Aku tau. Hanya saja…. Kau dapat bercerita padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah. Mungkin aku bisa—"

"Mengapa kau tak istirahat dan keluar kelas saja? Eh?" desisku memotong ucapannya

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, dan iris _emerald_ nya tetap tertuju padaku, ia berkata "Karena kau ada disini, dan kau juga terlihat sedang merenung memikirkan suatu hal."

Angin bertiup masuk kedalam kelas dari jendela yang terbuka itu, sedikit mengacak helaian rambut milikku. Aku mengerutkan kening "Apa pedulimu?"

Sakura kembali tersenyum, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku menjadi menatap _white board_ yang ada didepan kelas "Salah. Kau tahu? Aku sangat peduli padamu, a—"

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau peduli padaku?" aku kembali memotong perkataannya, aku tau perempuan ini memang selalu peduli terhadapku. Dia pernah hampir terkena tinjuan Sai saat aku sedang berkelahi dengannya setahun silam karena ingin meleraiku dan tak ingin melihatku terluka. Dia juga yang menggantikan tugasku merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah, saat aku dijatuhi sanksi itu karena berkelahi dengan Gaara beberapa bulan yang lalu. dan dia juga menuliskan catatan semua pelajaran yang dipelajari dalam kelas selama seminggu, saat aku tidak hadir disekolah satu minggu itu karena pergi mengunjungi Itachi di Otogakure. Dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang telah dilakukan Sakura untukku. Dia melakukan itu atas inisiatifnya sendiri, tanpa pernah aku meminta bantuan darinya.

Sakura masih memandang _white board_ yang terpampang didepan kelas, terlihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "….Mau aku jawab jujur?" Gumamnya pelan

Aku menganggukkan kepala, atensiku sepenuhnya telah tertuju pada Sakura "Hn."

Sakura memutar kepalanya, ia kembali menatapku. Mata kami saling bertemu, saling bersirobok dan menatap satu sama lain lebih dalam. Terlihat Sakura sedikit mendesah dan memutar bola mata _emerald_ nya "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ " Lirihnya tanpa ragu

Mata _onyx_ sekelam malam milikku langsung membulat, aku kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar— dia adalah perempuan pertama yang menyatakan cintanya padaku dengan serius. Tapi aku bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan ini dengan memasang mimik datar di wajahku. "Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci semua _fangirl_ di seko—" belum selesai aku berkata, Sakura sudah memotong ucapanku itu.

"Aku dan semua orang disekolah ini juga tahu jika kau sangat membenci seluruh _fangirl_ mu. Dan harus kau tahu, kalau aku bukan termasuk salah satu dari _fangirl_ mu itu."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, perempuan ini bilang dia tidak termasuk dalam salah satu _fangirl_ ku— tapi bukankah perempuan ini baru saja menyatakan cintanya padaku? Lalu apa? Apa namanya kalau dia bukan _fangirl_ tapi malah mengucapkan kata cinta itu padaku?

"Aku mengucapkan kata cinta padamu, karena hanya ingin mengatakan dengan sejujurnya apa yang kurasakan, jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Tukas Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan, matanya menyipit, dan ia terlihat— cantik.

' _Gadis ini— dia memang berbeda dari fangirl ku yang lainnya.'_ Batinku dalam hati.

"Kau... menyebalkan." Sahutku seraya bangkit dari kursi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat sudah berlalu lima menit yang lalu, Yamato _sensei_ juga sudah berada dalam kelas, tapi dengan acuh aku masuk ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan guru ekonomi yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran itu. Aku mendudukkan diri ditempat duduk yang biasa aku tempati. Terdengar Sakura yang mendesah pelan bebarapa kali, wajahnya terlihat tegang, dan ia gelisah dalam duduknya. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari sudut ekor mataku.

" _Gomen_. Saat kau keluar kelas tadi, ponselmu yang tertinggal diatas meja berdering dan aku mengangkatnya." Gumam Sakura pelan tanpa menoleh kearahku, karena pandangannya tetap terfokus pada sosok guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan.

Aku mendengus kesal "Panggilan telpon dari siapa yang kau angkat tadi?" gerutuku pelan yang juga ikut mengecilkan volume suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya "Seseorang dalam kontak ponselmu yang bernama... Orochimaru."

Aku memutar kepalaku menatap Sakura, _onyx_ milikku menampakkan kekagetan yang nyata "Apa yang dia katakan?" seruku. Dan aku yakin Sakura bisa mendengar suaraku yang terdengar panik itu.

Terlihat Sakura yang menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Tidak ada. Saat mengangkat telpon itu, aku langsung berkata jika ini adalah temannya karena kau sedang pergi keluar."

Gadis itu berbohong, aku tahu. Sakura terdengar ragu saat menjawabnya, dan jika memang si Orochimaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengapa Sakura jadi segugup ini sekarang? Ah sialll— aku ingat janji bertemu dengannya sepulang sekolah ini, jangan-jangan Orochimaru langsung mengatakan tentang semuanya di telpon tadi.

Aku semakin panik tapi berusaha untuk menutupinya. Dan aku bersyukur karena ponselku memerlukan kata kunci untuk bisa mengaksesnya, jadi Sakura tidak akan dapat mencari dan mengetahui informasi lainnya dari ponsel itu. kecuali sebuah panggilan telepon yang memang bisa langsung diangkat tanpa perlu menggunakan kata kunci. Sakura tidak tahu banyak, mungkin yang di ketahuinya sekarang hanyalah sepenggal kalimat yang diucapkan Orochimaru dalam panggilan telponnya tadi.

.

.

Mata pelajaran telah usai, aku segera merapikan buku-buku mata pelajaran yang berserakan di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Saat hendak berdiri Sakura menahannya, ia memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Jangan pergi menemuinya." Sahut Sakura dengan kepala yang tertunduk

Cengkraman tangan Sakura di pergelangan tanganku semakin kuat, aku bisa merasakannya. Aku mendengus keras "Katakan dengan jujur, apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru tadi di telpon." Desisku sedikit emosi

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, manik berwarna hijau zamrud di matanya itu terlihat meredup tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu nampak ceria "D-dia berkata….. _'Sasuke-kun, obat yang kau pesan sudah ada. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui ataupun mengikutimu ketika kita bertemu nanti.'_ Ap-apa maksudnya itu? dan obat apa yang kau pesan Sasuke _-kun_?"

Aku menyentakkan pergelangan tanganku yang di genggam Sakura, dan menaruh kedua tanganku itu di pundaknya "Dengar… ini semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu Sakura. dan jangan katakan pada siapapun perihal ini. Mengerti?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, aku bisa merasakan bahunya kini bergetar, lagi-lagi dikelas hanya ada kami, semua murid telah bubar keluar kelas sejak bel pulang berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu "A-aku takut. Aku mempunyai firasat b-buruk, aku tahu ini memang tidak ada hubungannya d-denganku. Tapi t-tolong jawab jujur Sasuke _-kun_ , o-obat itu— narkoba bukan?" ujarnya sedikit terbata

Mata _onyx_ ku langsung terbelalak kaget. Bibirku sedkit terbuka, aku terperangrah tak percaya Sakura bisa menebaknya dengan tepat. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, suasana disekolah memang sudah sepi "Kau... bagaimana bisa kau menebaknya dengan benar? Heh? Apa saja yang dikatakan Orochimaru dalam panggilan telepon tadi? Katakan se—"

"A-aku tidak bodoh Sasuke _-kun_. pertama adalah kata _obat_ , dan kedua _jangan ada yang mengetahuinya_ , apalagi kalau bukan n-narkoba? Katakan padaku sudah berapa lama k-kau menjadi pemakai benda t-terlaknat itu?" Sakura menyela ucapanku dengan cepat

Aku mencengkram pundak Sakura yang semakin bergetar itu dengan kuat, lalu menarik nafasku dalam-dalam "Dengar Sakura, aku katakan sekali lagi. **Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun**." Ucapku penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimat yang diucapkan itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya "Aku peduli padamu Sasuke _-kun_. Aku tak mau kau terjerumus dalam dunia kotor itu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padamu. Aku sadar ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya denganku, dan aku juga tak mempunyai hak apa-apa untuk melarangmu. T-tapi aku mohon sekali ini saja padamu j-jangan menggunakan narkoba, jangan p-pernah terlibat dengan benda haram itu lagi. A-aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, asalkan kau juga— ber-berhenti menjadi seorang pemakai na-narkoba." Ia terisak. Sakura mengatakan kata-kata yang panjang itu sambil menangis. Pipi putihnya telah banjir dengan airmata, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu rapuh.

Jujur aku tersentuh karena ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang gadis menangis di hadapanku. Terlebih lagi, yang di tangisi oleh gadis ini adalah— diriku. Ia menangis sampai terlihat begitu perih dan terluka, ia khawatir dan peduli denganku hingga begini. Aku menggenggam bahu Sakura yang makin bergetar hebat "Kau…. menyebalkan." Ujarku seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian yang masih terisak dalam tangis.

.

.

Esoknya saat aku sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat, Sakura menghampiriku. Tanpa permisi ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelahku. Aku tetap menatap lurus ke depan, pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura sekarang disini.

Kemarin aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan Orochimaru, dan aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu lagi. Sebenarnya belum lama juga aku menjadi seorang pemakai obat haram tersebut, baru beberapa minggu belakangan ini. dan yang membuatku memakai narkoba adalah— karena beban pikiran yang sangat berat. Aku teringat kembali kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

 _ **-—Flashback on—-**_

Siang itu saat pulang sekolah dan baru saja sampai rumah, badanku panas tinggi. Aku merasakan nyeri mendera di area pinggang, juga nyeri dibagian dada dekat perut. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamar, dan mengunci rapat pintu kamar, lalu membaringkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Aku menahan rasa sakit itu sendirian, dan keringat dingin bermunculan di sekujur tubuh. Menjelang malam, demam tinggi itu mulai turun, namun sakit di pinggang belum juga menghilang malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berjalan dengan payah saat hendak ingin buang air kecil, lalu aku juga merasakan nyeri di area sensitive itu saat akan mengeluarkannya.

Aku sadar kondisi fisikku menurun, dan terlalu sering mengalami sakit di sekitar area pinggang belakang. Apalagi sepulang mengunjungi Itachi dari Otogakure sebulan yang lalu, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah parah saja.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah, aku memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Aku melakukan _check-up_ seluruh badan dan beberapa rangkaian tes darah dirumah sakit.

Tiga hari kemudian, aku kembali kesana untuk mengambil hasil tes kesehatanku. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat membuka surat hasil tes kesehatan itu, aku Uchiha Sasuke menderita kerusakan ginjal. Dokter bilang ginjalku rusak karena aku terlalu sering meminum minuman beralkohol dalam kadar yang tinggi, dan aku juga seorang perokok berat. Itu yang menyebabkan ginjalku yang sehat menjadi rusak.

Dokter menyarankan untuk rutin melakukan cuci darah satu minggu sekali, dan itu membuat aku frustasi. Aku menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari semua orang, termasuk ibu yang selalu tampak mengkhawatirkanku setiap hari. Karena aku tak ingin menambah beban ibu yang jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ayah, yang selalu sibuk bekerja tanpa kenal waktu.

Hampir setiap malam aku masih pergi ke klub malam, dan meminum alkohol disana. Bukannya kecanduan minuman beralkohol, hanya saja minuman beralkohol adalah penenangku untuk menghilangkan kesal dan kegundahanku pada ayah yang sering melupakan keluarganya, seperti yang sudah pernah aku katakan sebelumnya. Meskipun aku sadar memiliki penyakit sekarang, tapi aku tetap meminumnya. Karena hanya alkohol yang bisa membuatku tenang.

Namun aku juga tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri jika pikiranku terganggu memikirkan penyakit ini. suatu malam bartender klub malam langgananku bernama Kabuto, memperkenalkanku pada Orochimaru. Dan lelaki brengsek bernama Orochimaru itulah yang memperkenalkanku pada obat-obatan haram itu.

Awalnya aku memang sama sekali tidak ingin mencobanya saat ia menawarkanku untuk mencicipi secara gratis. Tapi karena terus memaksa dan sedikit penasaran, akhirnya aku mencobanya juga. Jika minuman berlakohol adalah penenangku untuk masalah ayah, maka obat terkutuk itu adalah penenangku untuk masalah penyakit.

Dengan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan tersebut, aku bisa sedikit lupa akan stress dan frustasi berat yang aku rasakan karena penyakit itu.

 _ **-—Flashback off—-**_

.

"Ini….. untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah buku ke hadapanku, lalu menarik tanganku dan membukanya, kemudian ia meletakkan buku tersebut diatas telapak tanganku yang terbuka.

Aku masih diam, belum bertindak baik dalam bentuk ucapan maupun tindakan. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menepis tangan Sakura saat ia menyentuhku, dan saat ia menaruh buku itu diatas telapak tanganku.

"Bacalah Sasuke- _kun_. Semoga buku ini bisa mengatasi ketergantungan mu dari obat-obatan itu." sahutnya lagi, Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan tulus, aku bisa merasakannya. Ia berkata penuh kepedulian, bukan karna merasa kasihan. Dan aku bersyukur karena ia tidak merasa kasihan terhadapku, aku paling benci di kasihani karena itu membuatku terlihat menyedihkan. Aku benci pada orang yang merasa kasihan padaku. Jadi aku bisa membedakan dengan tepat, mana kasihan dan mana yang peduli.

"Kau….. mengapa sebegini pedulinya padaku?" gumamku pelan sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan, tapi aku yakin Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sakura tersenyum sambil terus menatapku, aku bisa melihatnya dari sudut ujung mata, "Karena aku….. selalu menginginkan semua yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Lirih Sakura

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Aku bersyukur dengan tekad kuat yang ku miliki juga berkat buku yang diberikan Sakura itu, sekarang aku sudah bisa terbebas dari kecanduan obat haram tersebut. dan gadis itu benar-benar menepati janjinya, ia tak menceritakan pada siapapun tentang aku yang sempat menjadi pemakai narkoba.

Murid-murid sudah melenggang keluar dari kelas menuju lapangan basket, karena sekarang adalah jam mata pelajaran olahraga. Sedangkan aku yang juga sudah berganti pakaian olahraga, masih terduduk sendirian di tempat duduk ku yang ada di paling pojok belakang ruang kelas. Aku menengkuk satu tangan untuk menopang kepalaku yang tertunduk menghadap meja.

Alasannya karena kepalaku terasa berat, suhu tubuhku juga panas, dan tepatnya di bagian dada dekat perut terasa sakit. Aku menahan rasa sakit itu dengan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Sampai aku tak menyadari jejak langkah kaki seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menyentuh pundak milikku.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa masih disini? Pelajaran olahraga sudah dimulai." Ujarnya.

Aku sudah hapal pemilik suara lembut ini, Sakura— pasti gadis itu. Aku tak bergeming untuk meresponnya, terlalu sakit rasanya untuk bergerak.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau kenapa?" kini suaranya terdengar panik, ia mengguncangkan tubuhku cukup keras, dan itu membuat tumpuan tanganku yang lemah menjadi terlepas. Aku masih menunduk, terlalu berat walau hanya sekedar untuk mendongakkan kepala.

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku "Kau panas." Serunya semakin gelisah. Aku mengangkat kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk "Pergilah…" lirihku lemah. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, kau sakit Sasuke- _kun_. Ayo pergi ke uks." Ajaknya sembari mencoba meraih kedua lenganku.

Namun sebelum gadis itu bisa meraihnya, aku segera menggenggam tangannya "Ku katakan sekali lagi, pergilah Sakura. Aku ingin— sendiri." Ucapku dingin. Sakura tidak boleh tahu tentang kondisiku saat ini, aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain, apalagi di hadapan gadis yang selalu peduli padaku. Harga diriku menolak untuk terlihat lemah tak berdaya seperti ini, karena aku harus selalu tampak kuat didepan semua orang.

Aku tidak menyadari entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai menangis, karena kini pipi mulusnya telah penuh dengan linangan airmata. "Tak maukah k-kau sedikit terbuka d-denganku? Berbagi denganku t-tentang apa yang kau rasa? Aku….. ada di-disini. Dan akan s-selalu ada untuk mu Sasuke- _kun_." Perkataannya begitu dalam. sampai aku pun merasakan kepedihan dari apa yang terucap melalui bibir mungil gadis itu.

Tak sanggup lagi rasanya melihat hujan yang terus turun dari manik _emerald_ gadis itu, aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu menyambar tas yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan berlalu pergi keluar dari kelas. Ia berlari mengejarku "Kau…. selalu menyembunyikan apapun yang kau rasa sendirian. Padahal manusia tak bisa hidup sendirian, mereka butuh orang lain sebagai sandaran dan tempat berbagi. Aku seperti ini, karena ingin mendapatkan tempat itu di hatimu Sasuke- _kun_. Jika masih ada tempat tersisa sedikit saja di dalam hatimu, ijinkan aku— untuk menempatinya. Jadi berbagilah denganku." Ucapannya terdengar menyedihkan, aku sedikit menolehkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

"...Terima kasih." Gumamku pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku menuju tempat parkir dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum menjalankan kemudinya, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dan menenangkan perasaanku. Tujuanku adalah rumah sakit, dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini aku harus segera melakukan cuci darah.

Aku tidak tahu jika diam-diam Sakura mengikutiku dengan mobilnya. Keesokan harinya ia bertingkah biasa saja di sekolah. Seolah kemarin— tidak ada hal yang terjadi antara aku dan dirinya yang menangis pilu.

.

.

Menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari semua orang, dan dengan rajin melakukan cuci darah secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari keluarga, itu semua aku jalani sudah hampir beberapa bulan ini.

Pagi ini saat hendak berangkat menuju sekolah, aku mendapat telepon dari dokter rumah sakit yang menangani kasus ku. aku segera memutar haluan laju mobil yang sedang aku kemudikan.

"Ada kabar apa dokter?" ucapku begitu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kerja dokter Tsunade dirumah sakit ini.

Terlihat dokter Tsunade yang menghela nafasnya "Duduklah dulu." Sahutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapan meja kerjanya. Dengan cepat aku segera duduk di kursi itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau tidak usah cuci darah lagi." Tukasnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan

Aku segera mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud ucapan dari dokter itu "Apa— maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajahnya berubah, sebuah senyuman merekah terpancar dari bibir dokter Tsunade "Selamat. Karena kau sudah mendapat donor ginjal yang sehat, dan sesuai dengan yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhmu."

Terlalu bahagia hingga aku tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya membelalakan kedua bola mata _onyx_ ku, tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulut dokter itu.

"Operasinya akan dilaksanakan besok. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, dan saran dariku kau harus memberitahu tentang operasi ini pada keluarga mu, Sasuke."

Aku berpikir apa yang diucapkan oleh dokter Tsunade sepertinya benar, mungkin sudah saatnya memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada orangtuaku. Apalagi sekarang aku sudah menemukan solusi dari permasalahan ini. Dengan melakukan operasi ginjal dari seorang pendonor, aku bisa kembali sehat dan dapat kembali menjalani kehidupan dengan normal.

"Hn. Katakan… siapa orang baik yang mau mendorokan ginjalnya untukku?" tanyaku sambil mendelik tajam menatapnya.

Dokter Tsunade menghela nafas dalam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap berkas dokumen yang sedang di pegangnya "Orang itu… dia tidak ingin memberitahukan tentang identitasnya padamu. Dia memintaku untuk merahasiakan identitasnya darimu. Jadi maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

Aku memicingkan mata memandangnya "Aku mengerti. Tapi tolong beritahu aku apa jenis kelaminnya."

Dokter Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf, aku juga tidak bisa memberitahukan itu." jawabnya pelan "Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang rawat, kau harus beristirahat disini agar terkontrol olehku untuk persiapan operasi besok. Jangan lupa untuk menelpon keluargamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, lalu dengan patuh mengikutinya menuju kamar rawat. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit, dan berbaring di atas ranjang rawat, aku meraih ponsel yang ku letakkan di atas meja dan mulai menelpon ibu, kemudian menceritakan tentang semuanya. Terdengar suara ibu yang bergetar di telepon, ia pasti menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak terdengar olehku.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwalku operasi. Semalaman ibu menemaniku, ia terus menangis hingga pagi ini matanya terlihat sangat sembab. meski semalam ayah tidak menemani aku dan ibu disini, tapi pagi ini Ayah juga berada disini. Ia pasti menunda _meeting_ dan setumpuk pekerjaannya dikantor untuk menemaniku sekarang. Itachi juga menelpon, ia sangat menyesal dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut menenamiku, dikarenakan ia tinggal dan berada di Otogakure. Dan karena aku juga baru memberitahukan tentang kabar ini padanya kemarin siang.

Sebelum masuk ruang operasi, ibu menggenggam tanganku erat "Sasuke- _kun_ berjanjilah pada ibu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Lirihnya sambil menangis

"Hn." gumamku pelan, sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ibu lalu mencium kening dan memelukku erat.

Ayah menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sulit kubaca "Kau harus baik-baik saja setelah ini, Sasuke." Ucapnya lembut. Sangat berbeda dari kebiasaannya yang selalu berkata tegas.

Aku juga hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk meresponnya.

Saat sudah berada di ruang operasi, sebelum dokter dan para perawat memberikan obat bius pada kesadaranku, aku bisa melihat ada seseorang yang berbaring diranjang yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat ranjangku— itu pasti pendonornya. Aku menoleh padanya, ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku. Meskipun helaian rambutnya tertutupi pelindung kepala untuk operasi, tapi aku bisa melihat matanya— mata itu adalah iris _emerald_ yang sangat ku kenal.

' _Sakura apa itu kau? Mengapa?_ ' batinku sesaat sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

Aku membuka mata secara perlahan, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat di genggaman tanganku "Sasuke- _kun_ , syukurlah… ibu senang akhirnya kau sadar dan selamat sayang. Ibu merasa— lega." Ucapnya penuh haru, dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke." Sahut ayah lembut, ia kemudian mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku mendapat sebuah sentuhan halus di pergelangan tanganku yang satunya "Maaf karena tak bisa ikut menemani mu operasi, Sasuke... Seharusnya kau menceritakan semuanya dari awal padaku, dengan senang hati aku pasti akan mendonorkan satu ginjalku untukmu. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja sekarang." Ujar Itachi lirih, wajahnya tampak sedih.

Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, lalu menatap satu persatu pada ibu, ayah, dan Itachi secara bergantian "Terima kasih, karena telah mengkhawatirkanku." Sahutku pelan

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari pasca operasi itu Sasuke- _kun_ , ibu sangat mengkawatirkan mu." Serunya sambil menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Aku menatapnya sendu, rasanya sakit melihat ibu bersedih seperti ini karena aku.

"Hmm Sasuke, karena sekarang kau sudah sadar—" ucapan Itachi terhenti karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar rawatku.

Dokter Tsunade masuk ke ruangan, dan mendekati ranjang rawat dengan senyum bahagia bertengger di bibirnya "Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Sasuke."

Aku menganggukkan kepala pelan, lalu menatapnya "Terimakasih. Sekarang katakan… Apa pendonor ginjalku adalah— Sakura?"

Mata dokter Tsunade membulat, ia menatapku tak percaya, bibirnya langsung terbuka sedikit secara otomatis "K-kau… b-bagaimana bisa kau m-mengetahuinya?" tanyanya kikuk

Ibu, ayah, dan Itachi, menatap aku dan dokter Tsunade heran. Mereka hanya terdiam menyaksikan kami, tidak ikut campur dan menyela. Aku semakin memicingkan mataku padanya "Apa dia— Sakura sudah sadar?" ujarku dingin. aku mencoba untuk menahan nada suaraku agar tetap terdengar tenang, dan tidak terdengar panik oleh semua orang yang ada disini, padahal sesungguhnya aku sedang merasa gelisah sekarang.

Raut wajah dokter Tsunade tiba-tiba terlihat sedih, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "Gadis itu…. ia masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

Seperti mendapat sebuah cambuk, hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit dan perih. Nafasku tak beraturan, namun aku berusaha untuk mengontrolnya agar tetap terlihat tenang. Secara perlahan, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, semuanya tampak terkejut, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku tak peduli, saat ini aku hanya ingin bertemu Sakura.

"Kau masih harus berbaring dan dilarang banyak bergerak, Sasuke." Sergah dokter Tsunade, ia sedkit membentakku dan terlihat emosi.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan "Ijinkan aku…. Untuk menemuinya." Sahutku pelan namun tegas.

Ibu, ayah, dan Itachi, hanya bisa diam dan memandangku sedih. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani melarangku, karena mereka sendiri juga tahu betapa pentingnya pengorbanan yang sudah diberikan Sakura untukku. Tanpa Sakura mungkin aku masih menjadi seorang penyakitan. Dan tanpa Sakura, semuanya adalah mustahil.

Terdengar dokter Tsunade yang mendengus pelan, lalu ia menunjuk sebuah kursi roda yang ada di sudut ruangan kamar rawat ini. "Tolong antarkan Sasuke menuju kamar Sakura dengan kursi roda, aku mengijinkannya keluar dari kamar ini hanya untuk menuju kamar gadis itu saja. Dan dia harus menggunakan kursi roda kesana, aku melarangnya untuk berjalan."

Dengan sigap Itachi segera mengambil kursi roda itu, Setelah memberitahukan letak kamar Sakura dimana, dokter Tsunade keluar dari kamar rawatku.

Itachi mulai menuntunku dan mendudukkan diriku diatas kursi roda. Lalu mendorong kursi roda tersebut menuju kamar rawat Sakura. ia berhenti tepat disebuah pintu ruangan bernomor 7.

"Ini— kamar gadis itu. Aku hanya akan mengantarkan mu sampai sini, aku tau kau pasti ingin menemuinya sendirian." Ujar Itachi seraya membukakan pintu kamar Sakura.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, lalu mulai memutar ban kursi roda yang sedang aku duduki. Setelah aku berada di dalam kamar itu, Itachi kembali menutup pintunya.

.

.

Ranjang rawat Sakura berada di pojok ujung ruangan, terlihat sebuah alat deteksi detak jantung berupa monitor yang terhubung pada tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan aku mulai menggerakkan kursi roda itu menuju ranjang rawat Sakura.

Tubuhnya terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang, berbagai peralatan medis tertancap menusuk tubuh lemah itu, matanya terpejam, namun wajahnya terlihat damai. Aku menatap nanar gadis lemah yang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang itu.

Tatapan mataku menajam memandangnya "Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini untukku? Kenapa kau berkorban seperti ini hanya untuk diriku…. yang bahkan tak punya hubungan apapun denganmu." Desisku pelan mencoba untuk menahan emosiku yang semakin memuncak.

Gadis ini yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku, mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku. Aku sudah tahu jika gadis ini memang selalu peduli terhadapku sejak lama, namun aku tak mengira ia akan bertindak jauh seperti ini hanya untukku. Orangtua gadis ini sudah pasti tidak tahu jika putri mereka saat ini sedang terbaring koma tak berdaya dirumah sakit, itu terbukti dengan tidak adanya satu orangpun yang menungguinya dikamar gadis ini. Dan gadis ini pasti mendonorkan satu ginjalnya untukku tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua dan keluarganya.

Emosiku yang memuncak sudah tak terkendali, tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh tangan lemas yang terkulai milik gadis itu, lalu menggenggamnya "Kau tahu, mengapa sejak awal aku merahasiakan penyakit ini darimu? Karena firasatku berkata jika kau mengetahuinya, kau akan melakukan segalanya untukku. Alasan itulah yang membuatku merahasiakan penyakit ini darimu Sakura." genggaman tanganku pada gadis ini semakin mengerat, aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri "Aku tak tahu percis kapan kau mulai mengetahui penyakitku Sakura, dan kapan kau mulai membuat keputusan yang konyol ini demi menyelamatkan hidupku. tapi—" aku menghentikan perkataan sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"…. Jika kau tak ada maka semuanya sia-sia. Aku tak ingin menjalani kehidupan ini tanpa dirimu, sadarlah Sakura aku mohon. kau….. berarti untukku." Pertahanan kokohku akhirnya runtuh juga, bongkahan es samudra antartika itu akhirnya mencair, airmata mengalir dari sudut ujung mataku.

Hati ini sakit melihat gadis yang selalu ada dan peduli padaku terkulai lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit, perasaan ini perih melihat gadis yang bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukku memejamkan matanya seperti tertidur dalam damai. Dan jiwa ini serasa tak berarti melihat gadis ini terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini, "Cepatlah sadar Sakura—" airmataku jatuh membasahi tangan gadis yang sedang ku genggam erat, aku menggigit bibirku semakin kuat

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

.

 _Tuhan selalu memberikan hikmah dari setiap cobaan yang menimpa manusia. Dan aku belajar satu hal dari semua ini – 'everything's happen for a reason'._

Karena ayahku yang jarang memperhatikan keluarganya, aku menjadi seorang pecandu minuman beralkohol dan seorang perokok berat. Dan itu membuat ginjalku yang semula sehat menjadi rusak, lalu menjadi seorang penyakitan. Semua berawal dari sini, tuhan sedang mencoba untuk membukakan mata hatiku yang tertutupi awan hitam itu, berkat penyakit ini kini aku menyadari perasaan cintaku pada gadis ini. gadis yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Gadis yang selalu ada untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Aku baru saja selesai mengucapkan janji sehidup sematiku pada perempuan yang ku persunting ini, dengan di saksikan ratusan pasang mata yang menampilkan raut wajah bahagia untuk pernikahan kami.

Perasaanku sedikit gugup, perlahan tapi pasti aku memutar tubuh menghadap perempuan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi isteriku. Aku menyibak penutup wajah berbahan kain sutera tule yang menghalangi wajah pengantinku dengan pelan. Kini tampaklah kedua bola mata _emerald_ nya yang memancarkan kilauan kebahagiaan, bibir merah mungilnya tersenyum kepadaku, rambut berwarna merah mudanya tersanggul rapi diatas kepalanya, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa helai saja yang membingkai paras cantinya.

Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas melihatnya, aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya. _Onyx_ milikku dan _emerald_ miliknya saling menatap intens, perasaan kami memang sudah saling terhubung satu sama lain. "Terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi pengantinku, Uchiha Sakura." lirihku pelan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlalu bahagia "Hmm, aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_."

"….. Aku tahu.." dengan segera aku mengecup bibir merah itu penuh perasaan, menyesapnya lebih dalam untuk menyampaikan padanya betapa aku sangat mencintainya, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. kemudian aku melepaskan pagutan bibir kami yang saling bertautan. "Aku mencintaimu— Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu…" Bisikku lirih di telinganya. Nampak iris _emerald_ nya kini berkaca-kaca, ia terlalu haru dalam bahagia hingga menyebabkan matanya sedikit berembun. Gemuruh tepukan tangan dan sorak riuh penonton juga semakin meriah dan menggelora dilokasi pesta kebun kami ini.

.

 _Cinta sejati adalah ia yang selalu ada, selalu peduli, dan bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi orang yang di cintainya. Terkadang diperlukan sebuah pengorbanan besar untuk menyadarkan manusia akan siapa cinta sejatinya. Aku telah menemukan siapa cinta sejatiku_ _, cinta abadiku, dan dia adalah— Uchiha Sakura._

.

 **-—** **THE END** **—-**

.

.

A/N : Ceritanya mau bikin _short story_ , tapi malah berakhir jadi cerita panjang seperti ini... cukup sulit juga nulis cerita dari sudut pandang Sasuke karena dia laki-laki, sedangkan aku sendiri— perempuan.

Well, terimakasih udah baca dan semoga kalian suka :)

Berkenan Review?

 **Sign - Uchiha Amelia**


End file.
